LED lights are an efficient replacement for incandescent and florescent lights. Some LED lights may be configured in an array or matrix so that the output of many individual LEDs may be combined. The result is a bright yet efficient light source. The LED array may be supplied electrical power via a direct current (DC) power source. The DC power source may be designed as a linear or switching power source. Switching DC power sources may operate more efficiently while the LEDs are illuminated; however, the switching power source may not operate as efficiently when the LED lights are turned off. The reduced efficiency of the switching power supply may be a result of switching at the power source.
The inventor herein has recognized the above-mentioned disadvantages and has developed a system operating one or more light emitting devices, comprising: a discrete voltage regulating circuit including a switching device and a voltage reference source; and a switching device deactivation circuit including a switch positioned in a first current path between the voltage reference source and ground.
By placing a switching device between a voltage reference source and ground, it may be possible to reduce electrical power consumed by a lighting system when light is not requested. Specifically, when the switching device is adjusted to a closed state, a signal provided by the voltage reference source may be driven toward ground so that the switching device remains in a desired state that reduces lighting system power consumption.
The present description may provide several advantages. Specifically, the approach may reduce the lighting system power consumption when light is not requested. Further, the approach may provide redundant ways to reduce the possibility regulator switching when light is not requested. Further still, the approach may reduce the possibility of power transients occurring when the lighting system is activated and deactivated.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.